Metro-Cross
is a 1985 runner and action arcade game developed by Namco and Now Production. It runs on Namco Pac-Land hardware (a Motorola M6809 and a Hitachi HD-63701, running at 1.536 MHz), modified to support a 2048 color pallete (Baraduke used the same pallete as well), and a video system previously used in Dragon Buster, with Namco 8-Channel waveform PSG for audio. The game's theme was used in Noby Noby Boy in a bonus game (based on the game), and Gameplay The player controls the "Runner" with a joystick. Pressing the button makes the player jump. The player is given a time limit to complete the 32 courses in the game. The player runs automaticly, so the player just needs to move the joystick to dodge the incomign obsticles and to increase the speed. If the player reaches the goal point, the level is complete, and the remaining time will add up to the score. Every fourth round uses the remaining time from the previous three rounds. If the player does not make it to the goal point before the time limit reaches zero, the runner will be electrocuted, and the game is over. There are several obsticles that are meant to make the course harder and challenging. Green "Slip Zone" tiles will cause the Runner to slow down, which will increase the chance of losing the game. Glass "Pitfall" tiles will break under the Runner, causing him to fall down the hole (however the Runner will climb out and the game will continue), and Crackers that will make the Runner jump in the air (but is difficult to control. Jumbo Cans (large cans of what resembles Coca-Cola) will simply roll across the ground, in which they will run over the Runner. Later rounds feature Jumbo Tires that boucne across the screen, green Mice that will latch onto the Runner, causing him to slow down as if he was on a Slip Zone tile, red Cubes that move in columms, Walls that emerge from the ground, and Chess Kings and Knights that bounce on tiles (as they would on a normal game of Chess). The player can find Springboards, which will propel the Runner forward, which can save large amounts of time. The player can also come across Skateboards, which when collected, allow the player to skate pver Slip Zones, and increase the speed. The player loses the skate board when he/she collides with an obsticle, or completes the round. Drink cans can also be found, which can be stepped on or kicked for bonus points. A "Super Drink" can appear on random rounds, and will stop the timer for a short while. Ports and Re-releases Metro-Cross was ported to the Atari ST, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC and the ZX Spectrum. The game was ported to the Famicom in Japan, and was included in Namco Museum Volume 5 for the Playstation in 1997. The game was ported again in Namco Museum Virtual Arcade in 2009 for the Xbox 360. A HD sequel, titled Aero Cross, was being developed under the Namco Generations label, however, it was cancelled along with the Namco Generations label. Category:Arcade games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games